The time of my life
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: AU. When Sam Winchester and his parents are on a vacation at Bobby's Family Retreat, Sam isn't looking for much of anything but relaxation. That is until he meets dancing instructor Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Through the open window of the car a steady breeze blew over Sams features as he watched the world go by. In the front seat his dad and mom were talking about his fathers just finished case, him being a highly respected lawyer. The case was gruling and had lasted nearly a month in court, his father working days at a time with out coming home. This vacation was something they all needed and with it being summer, Sam was able to come as well.

"There it is" John announced, as they came around a bend.

Sam gasped, looking at the place in front of them. It looked more like a palace on top of a hill and Sam knew that the guest houses behind it looked just as nice. With big porches that over looked the lake.

"It looks amazing" Sam said, leaning up between the seats.

"It really does," Mary smiled and kissed her sons cheek. "Maybe you'll find a nice guy to have a summer fling with" She winked.

"Mom," Sam blushed as his dad chuckled. "And I'm not looking to have a fling with some rich jerk"

"Well were going to be here for two months, you may change your mind" John said, pulling up to where a valet was pointing them.

Sam just grumbled and got out when his dad stopped the car, unfolding him self with a bit of a groan. Through out his childhood, he had been a small kid, but hitting 17 he sprung up like a weed. When the growing pains stopped, he measured himself and stood at 6' 4.

"Oh god you're tall" Sam jumped lightly as he turned around.

Standing behind him was a girl that looked about Sams age, with long blond hair.

"Uh thanks?"

"I'm sorry, most of the guys that come here are kinda on the short side" She blushed.

"It's ok, I know I'm tall, are you a guest?"

"Oh no, I'm actually here to take your bags up to your cabin" She said, smiling.

"Oh, let me help you"

"No please it's fine"

"Please, I insist"

The girl nodded and Sam helped her put all their bags on a trolly.

"Mom, Dad I'll see you at the cabin, ok?"

"No problem hun" Mary said smiling as the owner, a friend of Johns came over.

"John Wincester,"

"Bobby Singer"

Sam waved at Bobby and started walking away with blondie.

"So do I get to know your name or do I just get to call you sasquatch?"

"You can call me that if you like," Sam laughed. "But my name is Sam"

"Well hi Sam, my name is Jo"

"Hi Jo, you work here long?"

"For a few years now, my mom works here too in the kitchen, her name is Ellen"

"Chef?"

"Main chef," Jo replied, as they got to the cabin that was going to be the Winchesters. "I believe she's going to be cooking your dinner for tonight"

"Sounds great" Sam chuckled and picked up his bags, putting them in his room as Jo did the same with his parents bags.

"Well Mr. Sasquatch, I've got to get back to work, I hope you have a great time here at Singers family retreat"

Sam smiled and said his own good byes and flopped on the bed when Jo left the room with the cart.

-0-0-0-

"I'm going to go walk around a while ok?" Sam asked later after the three of them came back from dinner.

"Need to walk off some of that food you ate?" Mary joked about Sams growing appetite.

"I can't help it Ellen is almost as good as you in the kitchen"

"Ellen?" John asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The head chef, her daughter Jo was the one that I helped bring our bags up to our cabin"

"Ah, well it is good to put a name to the food that we ate," Mary said smiling. "And go ahead, we're going to bed anyway"

"Ok mom" Sam kissed her cheek and gave his father a wave.

Heading out it didn't take him long to get back up to the main housing of the hotel, where dinner and every thing else was held. Walking around the outside of it Sam looked in at each of the rooms that were housed by double doors. In one of the rooms was what looked like bingo, with a bunch of old women and a few old men, the caller looking bored out of his mind. In the next room there was a wine testing, one of the men looking like he wasn't paying attention to the 'no drinking' rule. There were a couple that didn't have anyone in them and were dark. Heading around the side there were more double doors. In the first was empty, but the second was Bobby talking to a group of waiters, scolding more than talking from what was coming out of the slightly open door.

"Now do you understand what I'm telling you?" Bobby growled.

A chorus of 'Yes, Sir' rang out in the room and Sam nearly laughed, which turned into a gasp. A new person had walked into the room and Sam licked his lips.

"Hey there boy" Bobby said as the male came up to him.

"Putting the peons in their place Bobby?"

"Yes as a matter of fact and you need to watch your tone with me boy, you are still on thin ice after that prank war with the painter"

"Cas had it coming, so not my fault"

"Just keep to the dance floor and don't do anything stupid" Bobby said as the guy laughed and walked out through another door.

He had a very sexy laugh.

A few rooms over Jo was sitting at a table peeling potatoes and who Sam figured as Ellen was sitting across from her, doing the same.

"Hey" He said, walking in making Jo jump a little.

"Hey Sasquatch" Jo smiled and Ellen gasped at her daughter.

"Jobeth"

"Hey he said I could call him that"

"I did I promise ma'am" Sam smiled, dimples in full show.

"Well as long as she isn't going to get in trouble for it, then it's ok and don't call me ma'am makes me feel older than I am, call me Ellen"

"No problem and dinner was amazing"

Ellen smiled as she dropped another potato into the done tub. "You just going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?"

"If you have an extra peeler, I'll give you a hand"

Ellens smile widened as she grabbed the extra one she had and handed it to Sam as he pulled up a chair and started helping. For about twenty minutes they worked in a steady rhythm, making small talk as the done pile grew larger. One of the doors to the room opened and Sam nearly sliced his finger open as the guy from before came in.

"Hey Ellen," The guy said coming in. "Bobby is looking for you"

"What for?" She said, handing the half peeled potato to Sam to finish.

"Something about breakfast or something"

Rolling her eyes she wiped her hands on the towel she had over her shoulder and headed out of the room.

"When did we get another kitchen minion" The guy asked, kicking Jo's chair, looking at Sam.

"Huh? Oh we didn't this is Sam, he's a really helpful guest"

A look passed over Deans face, then it hardened. "He shouldn't be helping, one little cut and we get sued" He sneered a little bit, then walked out.

Sam frowned and ducked his head a little bit. "I wouldn't do that"

"I know that, don't mind Dean, I don't know what stuck a stick up his ass"

"Not normally like that?" Sam asked, grabbing another spud.

"No, he's normally one from breaking all the rules, not preaching him. If there was one that was prime practice what you preach, it would be him"

Sam chuckled a little bit, but couldn't stop thinking about that look in Deans eyes. Even with the pissed off in them, his green eyes were gorgeous.

By the time Ellen came back, Sam and Jo had all the peeling done and Sam got a hug for his help. Walking back to his cabin, he noticed how empty it was, then again he was out for nearly an hour after dinner was over. Moving past a tree that was adjacent the lake over the path he was on his attention was drawn to a small flicker and the smell of cigarette smoke. Looking closer he saw Dean leaning against the tree taking a drag from it and then letting it out.

"You just looking for ways to get us in trouble?" Dean half growled, stepping out of the dark shade of the tree.

"No, I'm not I swear" Sam said, putting his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Then what are you doing out here?" He stepped a little closer and Sam noticed that he was about 4 inches shorter than himself.

"Heading back to my cabin and wanted to walk near the lake"

"What is your game?" Dean snapped, making Sam take a step back.

"What do you mean?" Sam stuttered a little.

"I mean first you are this helpful guest and then you just happen to find the one place where I come to smoke that Bobby doesn't know about and I'm just supposed to believe that you aren't going to go and rat me out?"

"Believe what you want, but I'm not going to turn you in, why would I care what you do in your personal life?"

Dean stepped forward again and looked in Sam's eyes for a few moments before making a small huff noise.

"Just stop following me" Dean asked, in a slightly pleading voice and moved away to stub his cigarette out against the tree.

Throwing a final look over at Sam, Dean had a frustrated look on his face and headed off back in the direction of the main building. Watching his back until he was gone, Sam headed to his room of the cabin, he slipped in and toed off his shoes. Once he changed and brushed his teeth, he climbed into the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. As his eyes slipped shut, he couldn't get the sight of Dean's eyes out of his mind and wondering if he had freckles everywhere.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Welp…. Yea

I was on my way home with my bf the other day and the song 'I've had the time of my life' came on the radio and since Supernatural is ALWAYS on my mind now, Gabriel suddenly wanted a Dirty Dancing esk AU with Dean and Sammy.

And here is the first part of it :3

I hope you like it

And I don't own anything


	2. Chapter 2

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" Sam asked his dad as they walked to the main part of the retreat.

"Because you will just try and run and with your growth spurt, I'd never be able to catch you" John chuckled.

"So it's something that I don't want to do?"

John just gave him a look and kept walking with Sam following by his side. In the week that they had been there, Sam felt more relaxed than he ever could have imagined. It was quiet at night and there was an endless amount of things to do during the day. Most of the time Sam found himself swimming and helping Jo when she was doing something that didn't require her to be behind employee lines. However today his dad told him that he was paying extra for something for Sam to do. It wasn't going to be something everyday more like 3 times a week or so, depending on the person teaching. When John had said teaching, Sam was instantly worried, but Mary had smiled and told him to calm down it wasn't going to be bad.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, when his dad took a right, right before the walkway to the main building.

"Over here" And a few more moments, they came upon another building.

Walking into it there was a small sitting room kind of thing with a few couches, a small fridge and a chair. To the left there was a set of stairs which John walked up, Sam following and nearly turning and running when they got to the top. In front of them was a dance studio complete with wall of mirrors, sound system across from it and a suddenly pissed off looking Dean.

"Mr. Smith" John said, walking over to where Dean was standing, Sam following slowly.

"Mr. Winchester" Dean did his best to smile at him. "This is your son?"

"Yep Sam, this is Dean Smith"

"You signed me up for dance lessons?" Sam said, looking horrified at his dad. Not only was dancing something on his list of 'never gonna happen' it was with a man that for some reason hated him.

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"Because at the moment you walk around like a new born giraffe and dancing will help with that and if you don't like that, it was all your mothers idea and you wouldn't want to disappoint her"

Sam gave his father an astounded look as John turned back to Dean. "So here he is and I'll leave you two to your lesson"

Glaring at his dads retreating back until he was down the stairs, Sam turned back around to Dean. The look of pained hatred on his face nearly made Sam take a step back. Opening his mouth to say something Dean cut him off.

"Now I am always up for the extra money that private dance lessons bring in, but I will drop your ass quicker than a hot pan if you think you can just mess around in here"

"I won't"

"And you better stick to that" Dean growled and looked at Sam's outfit. Jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing, just seeing if you are actually ready for your first lesson or if I was going to have to make you change"

"Well?"

"It's good enough, but next time wear sweat pants if you even know what those are rich boy"

Once again Sam's retort was cut off, this time by Dean making his way over to the sound system and messing with it. A few moments later a slightly slow song came on that Sam though he recognized, but forgot it when Dean was back in front of him.

"Now your dad wants you to learn the finer points in slow dancing, so to start you will take the female position and let me lead, but watch how I move so when you lead you have somewhat of an idea"

In theory it should have been easy, have Deans hand on his side and their others hands together. Easy. Except that being that close to him was messing with his head and he lost count of how many times he stepped on Deans feet before just that song ended.

Growling again Dean stepped away from Sam and ran his hands through his hair. "Are you even trying?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure, because last time I checked, the floor was supposed to be stepped on. Not your partners feet"

Sam flushed but let out an exasperated breath. "Well maybe if my instructor didn't look like he would rather jump in front of a train than dance with me, I wouldn't be so nervous"

Dean took a slow breath and let it out. "Ok I'm sorry" And his face did lose some of the dick-ishness.

Stepping forward again, he grabbed Sam's hand gently and put it on his shoulder and then took his other one. The CD changed as he put his other hand on Sam's waist.

"Now, let the music flow through you, don't think about anything else but that" And he started leading the taller male gently.

By the time their time was over Sam had gotten the basic moves down and hadn't stepped on Deans feet again. The hard look never did leave the others eyes however and when Sam said good bye for the day, he just got a grunt in return.

-0-0-

Their next lesson was basically the same, Dean leading and Sam trying to learn where to put his feet and how to move his body. The entire time Dean still kept the hard look and was even still a dick when he was correcting Sams mistakes.

On their third lesson it was Sams turn to try and lead however he didn't get it quite right and him and Dean ended up on the floor. Or rather Dean was on the floor with Sam sprawled over him.

"Son of a bitch, can't you do anything right?" Dean gasped.

"Ok that's it, I want to know what the hell your problem is with me and I want to know right now"

"Get off me" Dean said, trying to push at him, but didn't get far.

"No because I really would like to know if this is how you treat all of your students and if it is, how the hell you still have a job"

"It doesn't matter and it's none of your business"

"I think it is, since you have been an ass to me since the first night when I was helping Ellen and Jo peel potatoes, wait no I'm sorry it was after you realized I was a guest"

Dean didn't say anything but was glaring at Sam hard enough to start a fire.

"Because when you thought I was just some kitchen minion I think you actually smiled at me"

"It doesn't matter now get off of me"

"It does, now why?"

"Because it's against the rules"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

Taking Sams moment of distraction, he rolled them over, pinning Sam underneath of him.

"It's against the rules for any of the staff to get romantically involved with a guest, other staff fine but not with the guests"

"Wait what?"

"Yea rich boy, from the second I laid eyes on you I've wanted you and even if by some miracle you were gay, I couldn't even have you so like I said"

"You want me?" Sam stuttered, mind still not catching up with what Dean was saying.

"Yes ok, so go tell mommy and daddy that you want out of the dance lessons with the big homo and"

The rest of Deans tirade was cut off when Sam surged forward and pushed his lips against his. Deans lips were pillow soft and opened almost immediately under the pressure of the others. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Sam pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Above him Dean let out a noise of pleasure over him, his hands hot on the skin of Sams side. When both of them were short of breath Dean pulled back, his eyes widening. Pushing himself off the floor, and Sam, he took a few steps back as Sam got off the floor.

"What the fuck?" Dean gasped.

"Did you not like it?" Sam asked, straightening his shirt.

"Not like…. Oh you have no idea, but you're…"

"A gay male who has been interested in you since I saw you talking to Mr. Singer about a prank war"

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times then turned and walked over to one of the speakers and braced his hands on the edges of it. Sam took a few steps towards him, then stopped as he heard Deans rough voice.

"Our time is up"

"But" Sam started but was cut off.

"Go, I have another appointment in about ten minutes and I need you out of here"

"Yea" He said sadly and started heading to the stairs, he was almost there when he heard Dean speak again.

"See you tomorrow?"

"I don't have a lesson then do I?" He asked.

"You do now"

Sam smiled a little, still confused as why Dean was kicking him out. Looking down at his own body when he got down the stairs, he noticed his hard on. Oh, that makes a bit more sense.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well I'm tired as hell and should be going to bed. So what am I doing?

That's right, writing

But I am headed to bed now and leaving this little chapter right here for you all

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Sam woke up, he was a bit of a nervous wreck. All through breakfast he must have dropped at least one of everything on his plate on either his shirt of his lap.

"Now I get that you have a big mouth but I didn't think it had a hole in it" Jo had joked at one point when she came by to refill his orange juice, that also had made an appearance on his shirt.

"Hush I can't help it if I want to feed him" Sam pointed to the picture of Jack Skellington on his shirt.

"Uh huh" She said and gave him a look before she walked away.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Mary asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh I have another dance lesson" Sam said, actually managing to get the food in his mouth this time.

"Wow Dean must really think you need help then" John laughed and Mary smacked his hand lightly.

"Behave yourself"

"Yes dear"

Sam smiled at his mom and went back to attempting to eat, if his hands would stop shaking so much. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Dean again, or kiss him since that kiss was the best Sam ever had. The problem was that he was a guest and Dean was a worker and the last thing he wanted to do was to get him fired.

Getting back to his room Sam changed into his dark grey sweat pants and black wife beater and headed back out. It took him longer than he wanted to get to the dance studio since he ran into the elder gentleman that seem to love to talk.

Once he got away he all but ran to the small place and headed into it. The place was eerily quiet and when he got upstairs he was a bit saddened to see that Dean wasn't there. Looking around his eyes landed on one of the speakers that had a note folded and standing up on it. Venturing closer it had the name 'Sammy' scrawled on it, which made Sam's heart flutter oddly in his chest.

-Sam,

I had to run and help Ellen with something, I'll be back as soon as I can. There are a few pops and things in the fridge downstairs if you want one.

Dean.

Putting the note down he wandered back down the stairs and pulled open the small door to the fridge when he got there. There were a few cans of Sprite and some bottles of Coke so he opted for the can and pulled it out. Sitting on the couch he topped the top and took a drink, wiggling his nose as the bubbles popped.

Looking around the room there were just a few paintings on the walls that if the name scribbled in the corner said anything, they were done by the guy named Cas. Taking another drink he propped his feet up on the couch, watching the door.

It took until his pop was gone and he though about getting another one when the door opened and Dean walked through. An annoyed look was on his face until he saw Sam and it melted away a bit.

"You're here"

"You told me to be"

Dean nodded and motioned his head to the stairs and headed up them himself. Setting the empty can on the table, Sam followed and found Dean putting on a CD. When the music started playing he came back over to where Sam was now in the middle of the room.

"Are we going to talk about it?" The taller male asked, when Dean stopped in front of him.

"No we are going to dance"

Sam's face fell as Dean took his hand and put the other one on his shoulder.

"I'm leading?"

"Yep"

"Yea, because that turned out so well last time"

"Well," Dean smiled. "I think I might have a bit of an idea"

"Oh?"

"Yep"

Dean smiled again and brought his hand to the back of Sam's neck and pulled him close until their lips almost touched. A small gasp came from his parted lips as Dean's tongue flicked out and just touched his bottom lip.

"Dean"

"Now, for every song that you get through that you don't step on my feet or make us fall, you get to kiss me for the length of the next song"

A small whimper came out of Sam's mouth as Dean brushed his lips against his own lips, but not really kissing him.

"And if I do?"

"Well if you make us fall and lets say, step on my feet more than 5 times in one song, I get to leave a hickey on you"

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth went dry at the though of Dean's mouth anywhere on him. "But won't people see them and get suspicious?"

"I never said they would be on your neck. They could go here" Dean pointed to Sam's chest. "Or here" His fingers trailed over his stomach. "Or here" His voice dropped as he ran his thumb up Sam's inner thigh. "How does that sound"

"Lets get started" Sam gasped out.

Through the first song Sam ended up stepping on Dean a grand total of four times, so they went on to the next. That one it was just two times and Sam wasn't sure who looked more disappointed at that. The third song Sam would say it was Dean that distracted him, but he ended up stepping on his feet six times.

"You know what that means Sammy"

His throat clicked as he swallowed and nodded his head as Dean looked over his body and knelt down in front of him. Pulling the edge of his shirt up, he moved the material of Sam's pants down a little. Kissing the skin gently at first, just below the crease where his leg met hip, he then licked it slowly. Sam's slight moan pushed him on as he sealed his teeth over the skin, then sucked it slowly at first then picking up speed. By the time Dean pulled away, when the skin was thoroughly purple, Sam was pretty much a wreck.

"Damn you" Sam panted when Dean put the clothes back into place and stood up.

"It's called incentive"

"How is it incentive if I like it?"

"Because," Dean said, going back into dance formation. "It gets you all hot and bothered and since I won't do anything you won't mess up since it would just leave you with an obvious hard on until you get back to your room, or the woods"

Sam gasped at him for a moment, then grumbled. "Like kissing you won't do that anyway?"

"Well it will," Dean smiled and pressed him thumb into the mark he just made, making Sam hiss in pleasure. "But it won't do that"

"I hate you" Sam mumbled but put his hand on Dean's waist and held his other one tight.

A few more songs and Sam was sticking to only stepping on Dean's feet once or twice, though he could swear a few times he did it on purpose. On the sixth song in the block Sam didn't step on him once and his lips were sealed to Dean's as soon as the last notes of the song played.

Dean didn't put up any fight as Sam's arms locked around his neck, kissing him deeply and just a bit rough. The elder males hands were on his hips and his thumb kept brushing the bruise on his left hip. Too soon however the song ended and Dean pulled back, though reluctantly.

"It seems like you're getting better doesn't it?" Dean licked his lips and Sam whined when he tried to kiss him again, only to be stopped. "Uh uh uh, you dance on the floor not my feet and then you get kisses"

"That's not fair" Sam mumbled, but stepped back a bit.

"Well never fret because as you get better, I'll up the ante"

"Meaning?" Sam's heart started beating faster at the thought of anything else.

"Well soon enough just kisses won't be enough since I'm not sure I can deny them, since I love kissing. So it'll be things like, move with out looking down once and I'll" Dean cut off by ran his finger up Sam's suddenly very interested cock.

"Dean" Sam whined as he pulled his hand away.

"Nope, right now it's kisses since I'm already breaking the rules and really don't want to start handing out hand jobs with out actually teaching you something"

"Mean"

"No mean is saying our time is up and telling you to get to whatever you had planned after this"

Sam gasped at him as Dean went to turn the music off and leaned against the wall by the speaker.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am"

"So will we have another lesson tomorrow?" Sam asked, walking over to him so he didn't have to talk loud.

"Nope" He said, popping the p.

"Why not?" Sam did NOT whine.

"Because I have a few other private lessons that I need to attend to, you know you're not the only private lessons I have this summer" Dean smirked.

"Huh" Sam hummed out and took the final step forward and pressed Dean into the wall.

Before the shorter male had a chance to say or do anything, Sam's lips were attached to his. At first Dean tried to fight against the hold, but when Sam flicked his tongue out, Dean was gone. Wrapping his arms tight around his body Dean pulled Sam as close as he could, kissing him as if Sam was his air.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting and hard.

"Naughty boy" Dean gasped out, kissing Sam a few more times softly.

"Maybe I just really like kissing you" Sam said, pushing their lips gently together.

This time their kisses were sweet and measured, Sams thumbs brushing the slight scruff on Dean's jaw. Breaking apart this time, Sam rested his forehead to Dean's.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Unfortunately, I have to help set up for the violin concert tonight"

Sam frowned and kissed Dean again, trying to savor ever second.

"We have to go" Dean whispered against Sam's lips.

"I know, walk me down?"

Moving away from the wall Dean lead them to the door out of the building and kissed Sam again.

"I'm sorry" Dean said quietly.

"For what?"

"That we can't be anything out there" He motioned to the door.

"Not until I'm not a guest anymore, then we can be whatever we want, if you want that"

Dean smiled a little and kisses Sam again before shooing him out. Sam smiled and gave him a wave before heading off to his cabin.

"Tell me that when were a state away from each other" Dean sighed and sat down on the couch that Sam had vacated earlier, staring at the empty pop can.

~*~*~*~Authors Note ~*~*~*~

T_T Well that isn't how this chapter was supposed to go.

It was SUPPOSED TO BE playful and slightly sexual but NOPE HERE IS SOME DEAN FEELS!

Screw you Gabe, why? Just... Why?

I mean it makes sense ... kinda, but still kinda sad

Well blah, I don't own anything


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the studio Sam took a few back ways to get to his cabin, since his 'lesson' had left him with a bit of a problem. After it was taking care of his problem in the shower he was a bit more relaxed, at least enough to go to dinner with his parents later and not be shook up.

-0-

"So do you have another dance lesson today?" His mom asked him at breakfast.

I wish. "No, he said he has other students today, so I'm not sure when we'll have another one"

"Just think only been in the class a week and already having fun, see I told you it wasn't going to be bad" John said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yea yea" Sam smiled and thumbed at his hip under the table.

With out having a dance lesson he didn't have really much to do so he looked at the rest of what was offered. For about an hour he did a scavenger hunt that if he was trying, he could have won but since the prize was a chicken. He didn't much want a pet. For quite a while he helped Ellen and Jo pick strawberries in a field and was allowed a early dessert of strawberry short cake for his troubles. At one point he met Cas, which was short for Castiel and helped him move things from one room to another. By the time he was done with that, it was dinner. After eating all of his prime rib and another helping of strawberry short cake, Sam opted to stay and watch a small play thing. His parents opted out of the second half but Sam was having fun so he stayed behind.

It was past dark when it was done and he decided to take the long way back, having sat to long in the small chair. Heading past the lake he smiled at the reflection of the half moon that moved lightly as the wind blew the water. Getting about half way he stopped in his tracks as the smell of a cigarette blew over him. Looking to the side he saw the small glow of the end of a cigarette and took a few steps that way.

"Fancy meeting you here" Sam said, leaning against the tree adjacent to where Dean was leaning.

"Isn't it though?" Dean smiled and blew out the mouth full of smoke.

"How were your lessons today?" Sam asked waving the smoke away.

"Eh they were ok, the one just kept trying to grab my ass and the other was an older woman that winked when she told me her cabin number" Even in the low light Sam saw Dean shiver.

"Aww does someone need a hug?" Sam joked and gasped a little as Dean took a step forward, pinning him against the tree with his body.

"Maybe somethin' else"

Sam smiled and coughed a little at the smoke coming off Dean's cigarette.

"How can you smoke those things?"

"It's not all that bad, got started in an interesting way which I would show you, but I don't want you getting stuck on them"

Sam licked his lips lightly. "Show me?"

Dean looked a little conflicted but nodded. "Just tell me you won't get addicted"

"Addicted to what?" Sam smirked.

"Now breath in when I breath out" Dean smiled and took a drag of the cigarette.

Putting his lips to Sam's, he parted them and slowly blew the smoke out as Sam took a breath it. Letting the smoke out when Dean pulled back, Sam only coughed a couple times.

"I can see how that would get you started" Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Yea and they did it every time we were alone so it got me started and now it just kind of calms me down when I have to deal with jerks who don't want to learn to dance"

"Hey I'm warming up to the idea" Sam said, watching Dean put the smoke out and tossing the but on the ground.

"Oh are you?" Dean smiled and put his hands on Sam's hips.

"Well maybe I'm warming up to the idea of being in close proximity to you for long periods of time"

"Do tell"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, fingers playing lightly with his short hair. "Can I show you instead? Or do I have to dance first?"

"I think I can give you a freebie since we couldn't have our lesson today"

Sam smiled and pulled Dean's head up and kissed him soundly as Dean wrapped his arms around him. Unlike most of their other kisses this one was slow like they had all the time in the world and Sam didn't want to let go. Even when they broke apart for a breath Dean's lips worked over his bottom one and across his jaw and back.

"I think I could get addicted to this" Sam said one hand still playing with Dean's hair, the other on the top of his back.

"I think I could too" Dean said softly and kissed Sam again before he could say anything that would ruin the mood.

Sam wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that what they were doing could get Dean in trouble, even fired. Kissing Dean felt worth every second and the way he was holding on to Sam made him think that maybe Dean felt it too. He also knew that at the end of his vacation he would have to leave here and would things get good enough that Dean would want to keep seeing him.

His train of thought was broken when Dean pushed their hips together and felt the hardness of his cock.

"Dean" Sam gasped, pulling back looking into his lust coated eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, bumping their hips together again.

"Be nice, since I know you're going to pull something about that you won't let me do anything until I do something right on the dance floor" He whined a little.

"Sorry Sammy, I'll be good" He said and started to pull away from Sam.

"Hey now, I didn't say we were done kissing now did I?"

"Look who's getting to big for their britches" Dean joked but kissed Sam again.

Sam lost track of how long him and Dean were there, hidden under the cover of dark lips and bodies pressed together. When he pulled away with a yawn, Dean smiled and kissed his nose.

"I think it's time for you to get back to your cabin"

"I don't want to" Sam said, seeking Dean's lips again.

Kissing him for a few more moments, Dean pulled back with a small smile. "As much as I would love to stay here kissing you all night I have to be up early to help set up for breakfast, my punishment for knocking one of the kitchen minions with a door"

Sam let out a little laugh. "Why?"

"I was thinking of a certain tall non dancer when I pushed the door a little hard and right into him"

"So do I get another lesson tomorrow?"

"You better be there" Dean said smiling. "Right after breakfast"

Sharing another kiss Sam left first and got back to his room and collapsed on the bed and looked over at the clock. It was nearly 1 in the morning.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Just a slightly shorter chap where I wanted some more kissing and shotgunning a cigarette.

Deal with it X3

I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Mary stuck her head into the room to tell Sam to get ready, he was confused for a moment. Outside his window was still quite dark but it was already 9 in the morning.

"Why is it so dark?" Sam asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"They say it's going to rain something bad today,"

"Ah" Sam said, getting out of bed a little sluggish until he remembered that he would get to see Dean and got up fast getting into the shower.

Once he was clean and brushed his teeth he got into his sweat pants and wife beater and joined his parents out on the porch.

"Ready" He said, smiling.

"Someone has a dance lesson today" John said, ruffling Sam's damp hair.

"Hush, I was wrong about it ok, I'm having a lot of fun"

Mary gave him a bit of a knowing look and nodded. "Sure dear, now lets get to breakfast so you don't keep Mr. Smith waiting"

Sam smiled again and kissed her cheek as they headed to breakfast, looking up at the dark sky. Ellen almost outdid her self with the breakfast of waffles stuffed with cream cheese and strawberries, covered in strawberry syrup. If it wouldn't have been so good Sam would have just stuffed his face and ran, but it was too good not to savor. After breakfast Sam bid his 'see you later's' to his parents and was off to the dance studio.

Getting there he all but sprinted up the stairs, looking around and his smile dampening a little at Dean. The older male was by the window looking out with a bit of an upset look on his face.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly.

"Hey" He said, turning his lips turning up a little at the corners.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just got a bit of a wake up call today"

"Huh?" Sam asked walking over to where Dean was.

"One of the swim instructors got caught last night with one of the guests and was promptly fired"

"Oh" He said quietly, looking down.

"The guy thought he was safe since it was in a part of the retreat that Bobby barely ever goes to and Jake didn't even think he knew about it"

"You were thinking that could have been us" It was more of a statement than a question.

Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"Do you want to go back to just being my dance instructor?" Sam asked, his chest hurting even at the thought.

Dean's eyes flashed to him, wide. "No god no"

Pushing Sam gently away from the window he pinned him against the wall, his thumbs brushing against his jaw.

"It may be stupid falling for someone that is so out my league so quick but that's what happened and there is no turning back" Dean said, his voice sounding a little choked.

"What do you mean out of your league?"

"Face it Sammy I'm going to be a no account dance instructor for the rest of my life, it's all I've ever been good at. I dropped out of school when they found out I was gay and got beat up every single day and ended up with just my G.E.D"

Sam frowned and rested his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him close to him and opening his mouth to say something when Dean kept talking.

"And you, with parents that can afford a vacation at this place for a week let alone two whole months. You are going to go places and when you leave here, who's to say that you are even going to remember me?"

"I know I am, do you want to know why?"

Dean nodded a little and jumped slightly when Sam gave him a small kiss.

"I've never felt the way I feel about you with any one I have ever met. None of the guys or girls I've dated ever made me feel like I do when you hold me, when you touch me, when you kiss me"

A small tear fell down Dean's cheek, only making it half way before Sam kissed it away softly.

"I know people say that you don't know what love is the first time but I think it's bull shit. When I first saw you, you made my heart beat fast and when you first laid your hands on me I was in heaven"

"Even though you thought I hated you?" Dean's voice cracked lightly.

"Yes, because even though I was sure you hated me I still got to feel you touch me"

"Sammy"

"Just because my parents are rich doesn't change how I feel when we're together, how I wish I didn't ever have to let you go"

Feeling at a loss for words Dean sealed his lips against Sam's, pulling him tightly against him. Holding him close Sam pushed all of his emotions into the kiss, letting Dean dominate it. Running his fingers up into Sam's hair, Dean pulled the strands lightly making him gasp into his mouth. A slam from the door downstairs made Dean jump and move away from Sam. Just as the sound of footsteps on the stairs came up Sam moved to the middle of the room and Dean messed with the CD player.

"Hey there honey" Mary said as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, arching a brow.

"Your dad fell asleep and I wanted to see how the lessons were coming" She smiled at the blush that fell over his cheeks.

"Mom"

"Oh don't give the lovely woman grief there Sammy," Dean chuckled and moved over giving Mary a kiss to the back of her hand. "She has every right to see that I'm not a horrible teacher"

"Oh now you don't try to butter me up" She said, but had a bit of a glow on her cheeks.

"So lets show her how far you've come" Dean said, starting a song and moving to Sam, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other in Sam's hand.

Putting his hand on Dean's waist he took a deep breath and started moving around the floor. It would have been perfect except for somehow Dean's feet kept ending up under Sam's toes. The older male took it in stride and tried not to grimace at the pain too much. When the song was over, Mary waved for them to do another one, which Sam did better at, not stepping on Dean.

"Wow," Mary said clapping a little when that song ended. "I never would have guessed that Sam could move like that"

"Well Dean is an amazing teacher" Sam smiled.

"I can tell, well I'm going to get out of your hair now, I just wanted to see how well you were doing"

"Ok mom, I'll see you at the cabin later"

"Ok baby" She smiled and gave him a quick kiss and disappeared down the stairs.

A few moments later they heard the door open and close and saw her walking away through the window.

"That was close" Sam let out a breath and turned to Dean who was smirking. "What?"

"Well my dear, you stepped on my feet a total of seven times in that first song and I believe you know what that means"

Licking his lips he nodded. "Where do you want this one?"

"Hmm how about I give you a matching one here?" Dean asked rubbing his thumb over Sam's right hip.

Sam nodded and kissed Dean once before he dropped down to his knee's and pulled the side of his shirt up. Moving the pants down Dean wasted no time in nipping and kissing at the skin. Taking more time that before, Dean sealed his teeth over the skin and sucked gently, but slightly quickly.

"Dean" Sam panted, grasping Dean's hair, holding him in place.

"Like that Sammy?" Dean asked, licking the bruised skin.

"Yea" He whimpered a little.

Standing up Dean pulled Sam to him again, kissing him deeply hands grabbing at his ass, pulling their hips together. Both were achingly hard and Sam moaned more as Dean ground into him again.

"Dean please"

"We can't, not here"

A crack of thunder made them both jump and look out the window as the rain started pouring down outside.

"You know," Dean said, kissing at Sam's neck, making him gasp. "If you don't mind getting a little wet, my cabin isn't to far from here"

"But won't someone see us?" Sam asked, holding Dean's shoulders tight.

"In this weather I don't think anyone would be out, so we can give it a few and head there, if you want that is"

"There isn't anything I want more at the moment"

Dean smiled and pulled away from Sam, pulling him towards the stairs. After descending them Dean pulled them over to the couch and sat down with one of his legs up against the back of the couch. Tugging Sam, he moved over him and pressed his hips into Deans.

"God Sammy, you don't know what you do to me" Dean gasped, kissing Sam again.

Sliding his tongue along Dean's, Sam wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"As much as I don't want to stop, what if someone comes in here to get out of the rain?" Sam asks against his lips.

Dean seemed to consider this and let out a sigh and kissed him softly for a few seconds.

"Yea that is a good point, damn rules"

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile and went to move only to be stopped by Dean's arm pulling him back.

"Hey, you said"

"I know what I said, but that doesn't mean you can't lay on me and by some chance someone does come in, you can play asleep"

"Ok" Sam smiled and scooted down a little bit and nuzzled into his chest.

Smiling Dean put on of his hands on Sam's bicep and the other curled into his hair, stroking it. Taking a few steadying breaths he tried to calm down enough to make his little problem go away, but the thought of getting Sam back to his room wasn't helping at all.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

A bit more angst, but I feel it was needed and ooo lala some smut in the next one? I think so

I hope you enjoyed

I own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

The rain was cold as Dean and Sam made their way to the elders cabin, but made it there in a short time. Once they were in Sam's eyes didn't get any chance to get used to the dark when he was pushed against the door. Dean's hands were hot against the skin of his waist as he pushed Sam's shirt up.

"Want you so bad" Dean growled out against Sam's lips as he kissed him.

Sam's knees buckled a little as Dean pulled his shirt off and peppered kisses all over his chest. His hot tongue laved over his nipples making them harden under the ministration as he moaned. Pulling at the wet material of Dean's shirt, he took the hint and peeled it off and pulled Sam to him. At the feel of his skin Sam shivered and pulled Dean close, kissing him again. Kicking his shoes and socks off, Dean felt Sam do the same as he pushed at his lower clothing. When the cool air of the cabin hit his naked skin, Sam shivered again and clung closer to Dean.

"Last chance to back out Sammy" Dean said against Sams lips.

"Not a chance"

"Have you done this before?" He asked, taking off his own pants and boxers.

Sam felt himself flush and he shook his head while letting out a soft no. Taking his face lightly in his hands, Dean kissed him softly all earlier rush heading out the window.

"Well then if you're sure, I'll make sure it's memorable"

Kissing him again Dean lead him away from the door, stepping over the piles of clothes and to the bed. Lying Sam down first, he covered his body and kissed him soundly, hissing a little when their cocks brushed together.

"Dean" Sam gasped as he started kissing down his collar bone.

"Yes?" Dean smirked a little against his damp skin.

"You have a very talented mouth" Sam gasped again as Dean nipped the skin.

"You ain't seen nothing yet baby boy"

Shivering again at both the implication and the name, Sam ran his fingers in Dean's hair as he started kissing his chest again. Paying attention to his nipples again has Sam panting and writhing on the bed a bit. Licks and nips were placed on his stomach, one particularly rough nip to the top of his belly button, which he soothed with his tongue. Sliding down more between Sam's legs, his eyes were getting used to the near darkness and he could see all of Sam.

"Wow, you are packing Sammy" Dean said in awe as he rubbed his lips over the thick vein.

"Fuck Dean"

"Now now," Dean smirked and flicked his tongue out, then licked a stripe up his cock. "You wouldn't want people thinking you picked up bad words from me now would you"

"Don't give a damn" Sam gasped and moaned as Dean flicked more licks against his cock and his balls.

"Sure about that, might have to stop the dance lessons if I'm a bad influence"

"Like hell" Sam let out a half shout as Dean took him into his mouth, nearly to the base.

Moving slowly over him Dean held onto Sam's hips, thumbs pushing into the bruises making him moan more. Pressing his tongue to the underside of his head, Dean sucked and then went back down. Swallowing around him Sam started moaning more, pushing his fingers in his hair.

"Dean st-stop, I'm gonna come"

Smirking a little, Dean sped up his movements and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. Dean's name was a slow mantra as his hips jerked up as he came into Dean's mouth, the male swallowing it all. Letting go of his member, he moved back up Sam, kissing him when he was high enough.

"Very talented mouth" Sam said in a wrecked voice against his lips.

"Well thank you, ready to find out how talented my fingers are?" He asked, kissing Sam's neck again.

"Please?"

Kissing him again Dean reached into the bag that was by the bed and fumbled around for a few moments before pulling a bottle of lube out. Moving to the side of Sam, he spread his legs with one of his and tucked the right one between his legs. Popping open the bottle, he drizzled a fair amount on his middle and ring finger. Dropping the bottle on the bed he moved his hand between Sam's legs, circling his finger lightly against his hole.

"Dean, please do it" Sam whimpered.

"Ok baby boy" Dean said gently and kissed Sam as he pressed his finger in.

It was slow work getting first his middle finger in, then another and finally a third. By the time that Dean got him stretched, Sam was a withering mess on the bed.

"Come on De, I want you in me, please?" Sam begged, his back arching off the bed as his fingers found over his prostate again.

"Ok Sammy, anything for you" Dean said pulling his fingers out and wiping them on a shirt he pulled from the bag.

Reaching around in the bag again he pulled out a condom and wasted no time slipping it on and getting between his legs. Adding more lube to his covered cock he pushed Sam's legs apart more.

"Ready baby?" Dean asked, kissing Sam's chest.

"Yea, please yea"

Kissing him softly Dean pushed his hips forward, inching himself into Sam's willing body. Gasping and moaning Sam hissed lightly as it burned a bit but felt so much better than he could have imagined. Dean's pupils were blown wide as he got fully into him and his kisses were passionate.

"Fuck Sammy" He panted as Sam rolled his hips against Dean.

"Move Dean" He moaned and kissed him again as Dean started moving.

Setting a steady pace Dean's moans mixed with Sam's as their lips brushed together and the youngers fingers grasping Dean's hair.

"Oh baby" Dean moaned and reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Sam's length.

"Yea Dean, yea oh" Sam moaned and his hips jerked more.

A few short pulls later Sam came with a moan that sounded a lot like Dean's name, his back arching off the bed. Growling into the side of Sam's neck, Dean thrust a few dozen more times and came with a loud moan.

Panting hard, Dean pulled himself out of Sam elicting a moan from both of them. Pulling off the condom, he dropped it into the garbage and grabbed the shirt from before, cleaning Sam off. Lying down next to him, Dean wrapped his arm under Sam's head and pulled their lips together.

"You should probably go" Dean mumbled against his lips, his actions not telling what his words were.

"I don't think so, it's still raining and we wouldn't want me getting sick" Sam said, kissing him again.

Smiling lightly, Dean kissed his nose. "And what happens, we fall asleep and wake up to trouble?"

"No we hang my clothes up, you let me borrow some boxer or pants and we lay down and claim it was easier to come her than stay in the dance studio since it's supposed to rain all night"

"Hmm, I like the way you think" Dean said, kissing him again.

They kissed lazily for a few more minutes until Dean pulled away and got up, grabbing their clothes. Hanging them up, he made his way to his bag and pulled out a pair of pants and handed them to Sam. Once they were both dressed, Dean pointed out the phone in the corner and told Sam he better let his mom know where he was.

"It's more risky, but if she knows where you are, she won't send someone to look for you"

Nodding Sam picked up the phone and made the call. It was over quick, Mary telling him to have fun and be safe and he wasn't sure he understood the smile in her voice. Hanging up after saying their I love you's, Sam made his way over to the bed and crawled under the covers.

"I think she knows" Sam said softly, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"Is she going to make a fuss?" Dean asked holding on to Sam's hips.

"Nah, she always was more for me being happy than anything else, even took me out of school for a week just so I could enjoy the new four wheeler that they got me"

"Really?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She is awesome and my dad is pretty much the same and wouldn't fight with against her if his life depended on it"

"Sounds nice" Dean said, frowning a little, downcasting his eyes.

"Hey, look at me" Sam commanded gently, as Dean looked back up.

"Hmm?"

"They will love you if I introduce you to them as my boyfriend"

"How can you know that, I'm four years older than you. Just a dance instructor that hasn't talked to his own parents in years, since they could care less"

"You forgot the most important thing"

"What's that?"

"That you make me unbelievably happy, that you are nice and kind and all shades of perfect" Sam said, kissing Dean gently a few times.

"Sammy"

"You mean a lot to me Dean and when I'm no longer a guest I will have the biggest smile on my face talking to people about you and telling them you're mine"

"But you live so far away" Dean said, brushing his thumbs over Sam's hips.

"We will make this work, do not doubt that, unless you doubt me"

"No" Dean said sternly. "I do not doubt you, never did, there are just so many things against us right now"

"And we will get over them together" Sam said, in a finalized sort of way.

"Promise?"

"I promise you"

Kissing him again, then letting him go, turned him around and pressed against his back and tucked his head against his shoulder.

"Sleep tight Dean" Sam said, kissing the skin.

"You too Sam"

Smiling and pulling him close Sam fell asleep easier than he had in a while, even with all the questions buzzing around in his head. It took Dean a while to fall asleep, not because of his thoughts, but because he didn't want to miss out on how right it felt being in Sam's arms.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Hello smut and a bit of talking, which I do think is needed. Yes I do.

I own nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Sam noticed the next morning was that he could still hear the rain beating hard against the roof. Next was the warm arm around his waist and the soft rising and falling of a chest behind his back. Opening his eyes he could see the red of the alarm clock and that it was close to seven. Letting out a small yawn he tried to look over his shoulder, seeing Dean still sleeping soundly. Wiggling lightly he moved until he was facing the male, his arm still around Sam. Looking over his features he couldn't help but feel a fluttering in his stomach.

Looking like he did Sam never had a problem with finding people who would go out with him and his parents money didn't hurt either. That was the problem though all the people that he ever wanted to go out with wanted to go to the most expensive of places. Dean seemed, was different and sounded to be happy just holding Sam's hand with out getting in trouble. He knew that Dean was worried about Sam leaving and never wanting to have anything to do with him again. The pain that he would get in his chest when he thought about never seeing him again hurt worse than when he broke his leg at the age of twelve.

Reaching his fingertip out, he glided it gently over the planes of Dean's face and over his jaw line. Resting his hand on the side of his neck, Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's. The other male moved a little in his sleep, his eyes blinking his eyes open and looking confused for a second before a lazy smile spread.

"Well good morning" He said, giving Sam's side a small squeeze.

"Good morning yourself"

"So is it still raining out there?"

"Yep, so it doesn't look like we're going anywhere for a while"

Dean smiled and pulled Sam close again, letting their lips slant together again. Brushing his thumb against Dean's jaw Sam opened up fully to him, kissing back with exactly what he was feeling. A small moan bubbled out of Dean as their hips met, morning wood pressing together.

"Something else wanted to say good morning it looks like" Sam smiled and ground his hips into Dean a little, getting a moan out of him.

"Looks like it, though I could say the same to you" He smirked and kissed Sam again.

"You going to do something about it?"

"Of course, now turn over"

Sam cocked an eyebrow but did as he was requested. Dean pulled away for a few moments and a second later the pop of the lube was heard.

"Lift your leg a bit" Dean said in his ear and he complied.

A moment later Dean's slicked up fingers pressed against his hole, circling it lightly, barely pushing at all.

"That ok?" Dean asked, kissing Sam's neck.

"More than ok" Sam gasped as Dean pressed his finger in slowly.

"Not to sore for some morning sex?" Dean kissed behind his ear.

"No, God no, please" Sam whimpered a little as Dean added a second finger, kissing over his neck more.

Once he had Sam ready, he wiped off his hand and rolled the condom on. Adding more lube he pulled Sam's back against his chest, cock pressing against his entrance.

"Gonna make you feel so good" Dean husked into his ear, pushing his cock forward.

"Oh Dean, yea" Sam panted as he slid fully into him.

Wrapping one arm under Sam's neck, holding his chest, the other grasped his hip as he started rocking into him. Both of their moans started climbing slightly as Dean found a rhythm.

"That feel good baby boy?" Dean panted into Sam's shoulder.

"So good De, so good" He moaned, his back arching a little as Dean's tongue traced lined over his neck.

"God I never want to give this up, so good Sammy"

"Don't want you to give it up, always Dean" Sam moaned more as Dean's hand wrapped around his length and started pumping in times with his thrusts.

As Dean started kissing and nipping lightly at his shoulders again Sam lost his ability to speak as the pleasure piled higher. A gasp was the only thing he could do as it crashed over him, spilling over Dean's hand and the sheet in front of him.

"Fuck Sammy, oh fuck" Dean moaned, his hand going back to holding Sam's hip.

A few more hard thrusts and Dean came with a half shout.

As their breathing evened out Dean slipped out of Sam, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash. Grabbing the shirt from last night, he cleaned Sam off and laid it over the bed, soaking up the come there.

"You're going to have to wash your sheets" Sam said turning lazily around again.

"Not like they haven't been changed more time than I can count before we came to terms with what we felt"

"Having to much solo fun?" Sam asked, smirking. "Or having some nice dreams"

"Hey don't give me that, I do know how many times the guests things get washed you know"

Sam's eyes went wide as a blush over took his cheeks. "Shadup"

"I think it's cute, well more like amazingly sexy but hey one and the same"

"Oh you like the though of me, playing with myself thinking of you down on your knees for me?"

Dean's whole body shuddered in want at the thought of that. "Keep it up and were going for round two right now"

Sam smiled and pulled Dean close, giving him a soft kiss. "That can wait till later, if I want to be able to walk right if this rain ever lets up.

Dean smiled back and kissed Sam for a few more minutes before tucking his head under Sam's chin.

"Well I deem it to early to get up and since I didn't get in trouble for anything recently all I would be doing is your dance lesson"

"I think that sounds good, but what about food?"

"With how much Ellen likes you, do you really think she wouldn't whip you up something if you rolled in later?"

"I wouldn't want to assume"

"Then don't just go with it" Dean smiled into Sam's chest.

"Ok ok" Sam smiled and hugged Dean close. "Hey Dean?"

"Yea?"

"I want to tell my mom about you"

Dean jumped a little and moved his head enough to look up at Sam. "Really?"

"Really I wasn't joking before or just talking out of pleasure, I don't want to let you go and that's the first step I want to take, but if you don't want to I understand"

"I would love to meet you mom as your boyfriend, but what if she doesn't think I'm good enough"

"She does, trust me, she has never treated any one the way she did you"

"Huh?"

"Anybody that I've ever had as an instructor that was close to my age, she acted like a mother bear, she didn't with you"

"So she likes me?"

"I think she adores you, so will you let me tell her?"

"Yea, if it makes you happy and you're really sure that you want me in your life then yes"

Sam smile seemed to light up the room as he pulled Dean in close and kissed him thoroughly. "Thank you and I am sure"

Dean smiled back and kissed him again before they both curled around each other, falling back into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Morning sex with a little bit of talking about important things :3

And Gabe listened when I yelled at him, I'm happy though I know he's going to hit me with a fucking bombshell story for it though T_T

I own nothing


End file.
